Stara Ziemia/II/VIII
Siedzieli w milczeniu z głowami pochylonymi, słuchając ze skupioną uwagą wywodów jednego z »braci wiedzących«, który rozwijał właśnie wśród nich, w zgromadzeniu mędrców, teorię nową o początkach życia. Niewielki, o dużej płowej głowie i szarych oczach, bystro patrzących, mówił na pozór sucho, jakby lekcję nauczoną wydawał, cyfry wymieniał, nazwiska uczonych, fakty i odkrycia — i zaledwie czasem twarz mu drgnęła nieznacznie, kiedy w krótkim, piorunującym i niespodziewanym zdaniu jednym błyskiem myśli wiązał w całość i oświecał mozołem wieków zdobyte i aż dotąd sprzeczne jeszcze na pozór spostrzeżenia całych pokoleń badaczy. I zdawało się słuchającym, że ten człowiek niepoważny, ale myślą potężny, buduje przed ich oczyma piramidę przedziwną, o podstawie jak świat szerokiej, gdzie każdy głaz oddzielny, jakimś łukiem śmiałym i nadpowietrznym z innymi spojony, dźwiga niewzruszenie piętro nowe, coraz zwartsze, śmiglejsze, coraz wyżej ku niebu wstępujące, aż ponad majaczący już w myślach szczytowy cios, zwornik ostateczny, z którego wzrok jednym rzutem całokształt budowy obejmie. Wszystko, co dotąd sprawdzono, odkryto, wynaleziono, wysiłkiem rozumu zdobyto czy stworzono, cegłą się stawało i granitem dla mędrca o szarych, oczach; zdało się czasem, że jednym słowem, jak gdyby pewnym i sprawnym młota uderzeniem łupie bezkształtny głaz doświadczenia, z którym dotąd rady sobie dać nie umiano, i wydobywa zeń jądro przedziwnie do budowy dopasowane. Słuchacze, przyzwyczajeni wstępować pod chmury i świat w samotnych wieżycach myśli swej z góry oglądać, wznosili się z mówcą bez zawrotu głowy na te wyżyny, gdzie ich wiódł pewnie i śmiało. Zakończył długi wykład, oczy mu szare zapłonęły, słowa z ust popłynęły żywiej. Rzucił ręką naokoło, jakby ze szczytu wskazywał ściany piramidy swojej, skąd stopiły się już dla swobodnego oka poszczególne cegły i kamienie w całość jedną, doskonałą, nienaruszoną i tak prostą przedziwnie. — Przeszliśmy — kończył — labirynt dziwu od plazmy najprostszej, pod nieorganicznym pozorem chcącej się jeszcze zataić, od zarodka — i pierwej: od wszczęcia się tego zarodka, nim pierwszy jego podział ku zbudowaniu nowej istoty nastąpił, aż do przemian w mózgu, dumnej myśli ludzkiej towarzyszących — widzieliśmy wszystko i wiemy, że da się to jedno z drugiego wywiązać i wywieść, jak wzór matematyczny ścisły, błędowi nie podlegający, pewny, nieuchronnie do jednego prowadzący wyniku. Ten wzór oto, jakby tajemnicze słowo zaklęcia z dawien przeczuwane, a nie odkryte, ja określiłem, krzesząc i zestawiając materiał doświadczenia przez dziesiątki wieków nagromadzony. Widzieliśmy tedy życie we wszystkim jego mechanizmie od najprostszego do najskomplikowańszych i wiemy już, że wedle jednej wszędzie odgrywa się zasady, bez wyjątków, przeskoków, bez dowolności, którymi się łudzi oko ludzkie, nie dość jeszcze głęboko patrzące. Dowiedzieliśmy się także i niewątpliwie, że nie celem istnienia jest życie, nie wynikiem jakiegoś rozwoju, nie dającego się owszem bezeń pomyśleć, lecz jego początkiem, alfą i omegą, bytu całokształtem i jedynym walorem. Niegdyś, przed długimi wiekami, szukano uporczywie i mozolnie, jakby z nieorganicznego bytowania wyrozumieć powstanie organizmu — dzisiaj wiemy nie tylko, że jest w tym zasadnicza i pierwotna konieczność, lecz nadto, wedle jakiej zasady to się dzieje; tu i tam jedna włada niewzruszona matematyczna formuła. Urwał na chwilę i obróciwszy się, wskazał ręką szereg znaków zapisanych na czarnej tablicy. — Oto jest zagadka istnienia — podjął znów z gorzką ironią w głosie. — rozwiązana, do banalnej nagości cyfr sprowadzona. Jesteśmy dziś czarodziejami naprawdę i moglibyśmy wedle niej stwarzać nowy świat, nowy byt, rzeczywistość nową i dowolną, gdybyśmy tylko... Ach, tak! taka drobnostka stoi na przeszkodzie ziszczeniu tej mocy odnalezionego zaklęcia. Widzicie, panowie, że zrównanie, które tu napisałem, ma w pewnej zasadniczej części swojej postać matematycznej całki i jak każda całka wymaga uzupełnienia przez pewną ilość stałą, owo C matematyków, tworzywo fizyków, odwieczna vis vitalis biologów, słowem, to coś, o którym się nie wie w tym wypadku, czym jest właściwie, i wiedzieć się już nie będzie, bo to z formuły zgoła nie wynika. Pochylił głowę i ręce rozłożył ruchem bezradnym. Jacek ze skronią na dłoni opartą słuchał, milcząc jak inni. Słowa ostateczne uczonego towarzysza nie były dlań niespodzianką: wiedział już od chwili, gdy zoczył owo równanie magiczne na tablicy wypisane, że mądrość ludzka, w najwewnętrzniejsze tajnie istnienia się wdzierając, uderzyła tu znowu o mur niewidoczny, a wyczuwalny, stanęła znowu twarzą w twarz wobec jednej i tej samej, wiecznie się powtarzającej zagadki, wobec tego Nic, które zarazem jest wszystkim. "A Słowo stało się ciałem" — zadźwięczało mu w uszach przypomnieniem. Mimo woli wzniósł oczy na wyniosłą postać lorda Tedwena, z prezydialnego miejsca wszystkim widną. Starzec siedział prosto, z rękoma na pulpicie złożonymi, z oczyma patrzącymi nieruchomo przed siebie spod zaczerwienionych powiek. Zaledwie lekkie drgnięcie w łuk zaciśniętych ust świadczyło o życiu zastygłej, surowej twarzy. Jacek sądził, że sir Robert odezwie się teraz, gdy mówca uczony zakończył swój wykład — i czekał niecierpliwie jego słów, ciekaw, jak będzie rozwijał wobec grona najmędrszych na Ziemi słuchaczy konieczność dogmatu, jako uzupełnienie wiedzy, niczym bez niego będącej... Lord Tedwen jednak milczał i milczeli wszyscy dookoła. Jacek po kolei przebiegał oczyma zgromadzonych, patrzył na starców, chylących czoła myślą poorane, na mężów w sile wieku, z dziwnym, zaświatowym smutkiem w wytężonych oczach, na ludzi, co z lat młodzieńczych wyszli dopiero, a od brzemienia wiedzy barki już mieli przygięte: szukał ust, które by się głosem rozwarły, żądał słowa, objawienia... Głuche milczenie mówiło aż nadto wyraźnie: Nie wiemy. W tej chwili, kiedy zagadkę fizykalną bytu, rozwoju i życia ujęto w matematyczny, jasny wzór, kiedy dotarto nareszcie po długich i mozolnych kołataniach do ostatecznego zrozumienia mechanizmu świata, w tej wyrocznej chwili to straszne słowo: Nie wiemy! patrzyło z zadumanych oczu mędrców, kładło się pieczęcią na ich ustach zaciśniętych, mgłą powlekało wysokie, bruzdami poryte czoła. Natarczywym, o słowo krzyczącym wzrokiem wparł się Jacek w chłodne oczy lorda Tedwena. — Mów! — błagał go tym spojrzeniem, nalegał, rozkazywał — mów, mów, wybaw nas od tej nicości, w którą się grążymy z myśli naszej jasnymi słońcami, wybaw nas, jeśliś sam jest wybawiony!... Starzec zrozumiał. Poruszył głową zwolna, patrząc w krąg, czyli nikt głosu nie żąda, a kiedy pod jego wzrokiem wszyscy czoła jeno schylali, wzruszając bezradnie ramionami, on podniósł białą dłoń... Powstał z siedzenia wysoki, poważny, dostojny, dźwigający niemal całe stulecie na barkach rozłożystych. Przez chwilę stał tak w milczeniu, jak gdyby się wahał. — Tu wiedza się kończy — rzekł wreszcie — zdobyliśmy wszystko, co można było zdobyć, usłyszeliśmy wszystka, co znieść było można ludzkim rozumem. Powiedziałem wam ja, com w latach dobył samotnych, pracy mojej myślowej snadź już ostatnich — mówili po mnie inni, mędrcy doskonali, światło ziemi, przyjaciele moi albo uczniowie, gdyż mistrza między wami już nie mam, będąc najstarszym. Dotarliśmy do jądra wszechrzeczy i może powinien bym powstać w tej chwili i rozwiązać to zjednoczenie badaczy, bo dalej już iść nie można — znieść nasz zakon wiedzących, gdyż wiedzieć już więcej nic nie będziemy. Krążymy teraz błędnym ruchem, jak ryby dokoła szklanej kuli nie do przebicia. Słońce daleko za nami, chłód nas ogarnia. Mieliśmy odwagę dotrzeć aż dotąd, miejmy też odwagę przyznać: Tutaj wiedza się kończy. — Nieprawda! Jacek drgnął na ten głos. Zapomniał prawie, że za zezwoleniem lorda Tedwena wziął był ze sobą jako gościa Nyanatilokę na doroczne zgromadzenie mędrców. Ze zdumieniem też spojrzał na niego i z lękiem prawie, słysząc jak niespodziewanie twardym słowem odpowiada starcowi. Sir Robert zamilkł na jeden moment; jak szybka fala po morzu, zmarszczka przebiegła mu po czole, ale w tejże chwili uśmiechnął się jeno z wyniosłą pobłażliwością... — Gość nasz — rzekł — nie rozumiejąc dobrze słów moich, przeczy tej oczywistej prawdzie i niestety, już ostatecznej, że doszliśmy do kresu ludzkiej wiedzy i dalej kroku zrobić nie zdołamy żadnego. Domyślani się, skąd to nieporozumienie. Gość nasz, mądrością Wschodu czcigodną karmiony, nie dość ściśle snadź określa sobie różnicę między wiedzą a wiarą, czyli uznawaniem za pewne rzeczy, rozumem nie udowodnionych... Zarówno wiedzy, jak wiary przedmiotem jest prawda, ale prawdy te są z pochodzenia i z rodzaju swego różne i mieszać ich nie można. Jesteśmy u kresu wiedzy, powtarzam; tam dalej już tylko dla wiary jest miejsce. Zgromadzeni kiwać poczęli poważnie głowami, słuszność przyznając słowom swego arcymistrza. Jacek, pojrzawszy w krąg, zobaczył twarze zadumane, z półuśmiechem rezygnacji na ustach, i inne, bolesną ironią mimo woli skrzywione, i jeszcze inne, smutne już tylko... Znał tych wszystkich ludzi, na świecie najmędrszych, i wiedział, co który myśli. Mógł wskazać palcem tych, co się trzymali wiary całym wysiłkiem: nielicznych katolików Kościołowi posłusznych i pełniących wszelkie jego przykazania (jako, że katolicyzm był religią jedyną, która się ostała wśród powodzi wieków) i tych znowu, co tworzyli sobie sami i tylko dla siebie systematy religijne, mniej lub więcej mgliste i mistyczne, wypełniając sobie nimi tę przestrzeń pustą a nieprzebytą, o którą wiedza uderzając rozbijała się, jak morze, o brzeg arktycznego lądu. Większość wśród nich stanowili panteiści o najwyższym ducha polocie, co od matematycznych wzorów swej wiedzy odrywali oczy, aby objąć miłosnym spojrzeniem świat, w którym — wedle ich wierzenia — objawiała się najświętsza amor Dei intellectualis; nie brakło jednak także chłodnych racjonalistycznych deistów, teozofów różnego pokroju i mistyków wszelkich odcieni, aż do ludzi, którzy mimo wielkiej nauki i wiedzy przerażającej ogromem zabobonów się różnych trzymali, śmiesznych nieraz i dziecinnych. — Horror vacui — pomyślał Jacek, patrząc na tych ludzi, co za wszelką cenę szukali pozytywnej treści metafizycznej życia i świata, chociażby nawet trudno ją było pogodzić z tym, co im mówiła myśl ich badawcza a strudzona. Przez jedną chwilę zazdrość go ogarnęła, gdy porównał w myśli ich wiarę, nawet najkruchszą, z tym stanem, w jakim on się znajdował i jemu podobni — ci, ze smutkiem największym słuchający słów Roberta Tedwena. Uczucie nicości, pustki najstraszniejszej,. przerażającej i to przekonanie najgłębsze, że jeśli się ma żyć, to tę pustkę trzeba czymś wypełnić — a równocześnie jakaś niemoc, niedołęstwo samozachowawczego zmysłu, brak jakiś czy zbytek, nie pozwalający uwierzyć — w cokolwiek, w cokolwiek, byle uwierzyć. Z tej to gromady boleściwej wyszło i tych kilku skeptyków zapamiętałych, siedzących przed nim z śmiertelnie rozpaczliwymi oczyma a pogardliwym na bladych ustach uśmiechem. Podobni do szaleńców, ranę własną coraz więcej rozdzierających, zawzięcie sondowali bystrymi rozmowami istnienie i osłupiałymi twarzami patrzyli w nicość, przyznać się już nawet nie chcąc, że i oni radzi by w głębi duszy ujrzeć cokolwiek innego — choćby marną ułudę, którą by zaraz w następnej godzinie rozbili, tak są bowiem widokiem wiecznym kryształowej pustki na śmierć zmęczeni i przerażeni na śmierć. Jacek zakrył twarz obiema dłońmi i w zadumie pogrążony nie uważał przez chwilę, co się wokoło niego dzieje. Dopiero gdy go silniejszy głos Nyanatiloki znowu uderzył, podniósł głowę i z myśli swych zaledwie ocknięty słuchać jął. Buddysta stał na wzniesieniu, przez lorda Tedwena snadź na mównicę wezwany — włos spadający na czoło ruchem głowy odrzucił w tył i wzniósł ramię śniade. — Bo nie wiarę ja wam niosę — mówił kończąc zdanie zaczęte — nie jeszcze jedno nowe wierzenie do tysiąca już istniejących, które by wzmogło tylko zamieszanie, lecz wiedzę. Z całą świadomością i odwagą powtarzam wobec was, o najmędrsi: jest wiedza jeszcze poza tym kresem, który wyście oto wskazali, wiedza prawdziwa, radosna, dająca moc... Poruszano głowami w niedowierzaniu, słuchając słów raczej z pobłażliwą łaskawością niźli z istotnym zaciekawieniem. Jacek zrozumiał, że Nyanatiloce udzielono głosu i mówić pozwolono wyłącznie dlatego, że jest on jego przyjacielem. Myśl ta ubodła go nieznośnie, jakby zniewaga wyrządzona dziwnemu pustelnikowi. Nagła odraza go zdjęła do tego zgromadzenia mędrców, którzy słuchaliby przybysza niewątpliwie, gdyby wystąpił był przed nimi jako cudotwórca i nowe objawienie im obiecywał, lecz nie wierzą ani przypuścić nawet nie chcą, w niezadowalającą ich mądrość własną mimo wszystko zaufani, by ktoś w dziedzinie wiedzy mógł innymi niż oni pójść drogami i dalej zajść niż oni. Powstał odruchowo i chciał przyjaciela pociągnąć za sobą do domu, ale Nyanatiloka, ruch jego spostrzegłszy, dał mu ręką znak, aby się jeszcze zatrzymał. Po czym nie zważając na uśmiechy i oznaki zniecierpliwienia u słuchaczy, obrócił się ku czarnej tablicy, na której mówca poprzedni swój matematyczny wzór życia był napisał, i wskazując dłonią na człon jego nieznany, a stały — rzekł swobodnie, jakby lekkiej rzeczy jakiejś dotykał, a nie najgłębszych tajemnic istnienia: — Czy nie sądzicie, że stąd należałoby zacząć, zamiast stawać tutaj bezradnie? Chcę wam mówić właśnie o tej stałej, a niepojętej ilości w równaniu bytu, która jest zarazem jego tworzywem i regulatorem. Wy wszyscy wiecie, że to jest duch... Źle mówię! wy raczej wszyscy wierzycie w to mniej lub więcej silnie — i to właśnie nie wystarcza, że tylko wierzycie. Patrzę na was, o najmędrsi, i widzę smutek na waszych czołach, w oczach rozterkę, tęsknotę za rzeczą niewyrażalną w bolesnym rozchyleniu waszych ust. Nie zadawalnia was wasza wiedza, choć wielka, i wiara nie uspokaja najmocniejsza, gdyż nazbyt mądrzy jesteście, aby -w rozdrobnieniu bytu kres zobaczyć ostateczny, a zaś zbyt przyzwyczajeni krajać ostrzem myśli wszystko dane, aby się wierze poddać bez zastrzeżeń i nie mieć żadnej chwili wątpliwości. Na rozdrożu stoicie; darujcie, że wam to mówię, lecz i ja szedłem niegdyś tą waszą drogą i sądziłem jak wy, że jest jedyna. Urwał i zwrócił się twarzą ku sędziwemu przewodniczącemu zgromadzenia. — Czy mnie nie poznajesz, mistrzu — rzekł. — Kiedyś począł nauczać, byłem przed czterdziestu laty jednym z pierwszych uczni twoich, nim odszedłem od badań, aby szukać harmonii naprzód w sztuce, w życiu, wreszcie w wiedzy najgłębszej, nie dociekającej, lecz twórczej — daleko stąd na Wschodzie. Lord Tedwen oczy dłonią osłonił: zdumienie najwyższe na twarzy mu się odbiło. — To ty? — to ty? — wyszeptał. — Tak. Ja to jestem, nauczycielu, ja — Serato, jedyny, któregoś na próżno przy sobie zatrzymywał, choć wielką łaską to było, jeśliś kogo za ucznia raczył przyjąć. Stoję przed tobą po latach czterdziestu i widzisz, że nawet starszy nie jestem niż wówczas, gdym od ciebie odchodził, skrzypce w ręce ująwszy, i tobie dziękował, żeś chciał dla mnie dobrze, a wskazał drogę mimowolnie, którą iść... nie należy, przynajmniej dopóki się nie ma wiedzy innej, z głębi ducha dobytej i pozwalającej z uśmiechem patrzyć na wszelką nicość doczesnego istnienia. To, ku czemu wy dążycie na próżno w rozpacznej tęsknocie, początkiem być winno. Patrzcie na mnie! Wy odkryliście formułę życia niewątpliwą, ujęliście ją w znaki algebraiczne, na czarnej tablicy wypisali i — stoicie przed nią bezradni! Ja, nie znając jej, życie swe nawet materialne trzymani w ręku i nie pozwalam mu zamierać, a nie używam po temu innego środka, jak tylko swojej wiedzy i woli! Niepokój ogarnął słuchaczy. Obojętni aż do tej chwili, powstawali teraz z miejsc, podając «sobie nawzajem znane wszystkim dawne imię dziwnego człowieka, który w ten sposób do nich przemawiał. Niektórzy cisnęli się bliżej, inni z niedowierzaniem kręcili głowami, żywo rozprawiając. Jeden sir Robert po chwili pierwszego zdumienia spokój odzyskał zupełny. Patrzył w milczeniu na Nyanatilokę, a gdy ten przestał mówić, ozwał się powoli i dobitnie: — Jeśliś ty jest Serato naprawdę, dokonałeś rzeczywiście cudu dziwnego, jednakże działać w duchu, a wiedzieć, to nie jest jedno . Zwierzę każde płodzi życie, nie mając jasnej świadomości własnego istnienia. Wszelka wiedza jest zawsze i tylko badaniem. — A czemu nie ma być tworzeniem? — odparł Nyanatiloka. — Darujcie, mędrcy, że śmiem wam powiedzieć: zapominacie w tej chwili, iż badanie i dla was jest tylko środkiem wiodącym do pożądanego celu, jakim jest jak najzupełniejsze uświadomienie bytu. To jest wiedza właśnie, to jest prawda niczym innym, jak samym bytem świadomym będąca. A jeśli wszechświat cały, z życiem swym i wszystkimi siłami samookreślającym się duchem został stworzony, czemuż i prawd nie tworzyć tą drogą — tych najistotniejszych? Czemuż nie rozświecać tajemnicy wprost w duchu, gdy ona tam cała i bez reszty się mieści? Wszakże i wy znacie wyraz: intuicja, i wiecie, że jest ona zawsze na początku i każdemu badaniu drogę musi wytykać. Dlaczego miast ją zabijać po pierwszym drgnieniu, wiodąc dalej rachuby, nie dać się jej wprzód w bujny kwiat rozwinąć? Jeśli wola usunie zewnętrzne przeszkody i doprowadzi ducha do odpowiedniej doskonałości, to znaczy wolności, da nam intuicja wiedzę na szczegóły nie rozproszoną a najprawdziwszą, bo w ten sam sposób powstałą, jak byt, i bezpośrednim świadomym jego równoznacznikiem będącą. Wzniósł obie ręce i wyciągnął je z góry ponad głowami mędrców. Jacek nie widział go jeszcze nigdy takim, choć wielekroć słuchał jego nauki. Oczy mu płonęły słonecznie, jasność biła od całej przedziwnie młodzieńczej jego postaci. — Bracia — wołał w uniesieniu — przyjmijcie mnie jako posła od duchów waszych własnych, który wam dobrą przynoszę nowinę. Przyszedłem wam mówić o tym wszystkim, co w świadomości waszej śpi, nie umiejąc się inaczej dostać na zewnątrz, jak w kruchym wierzeniu: o wieczystym bóstwa królowaniu, o dusz nieśmiertelności, o wiedzy nie przemijającej, o tym, co wartość nadaje życiu jedyną! Śmiech nagły zabrzmiał około drzwi. Jacek zwrócił głowę pośpiesznie, patrząc, kto by się wedrzeć ośmielił do przybytku mędrców i zakłócać jego powagę. Uniósłszy się nieco w siedzeniu, dojrzał ponad ramiona towarzyszy łysą czaszkę Grabca. Ktoś go tam przy drzwiach, zdobnych odwiecznym egipskim znakiem ziemi skrzydlatej, zatrzymywał czy pytał, jakim prawem tu wchodzi, lecz on, nie odpowiadając, usunął jeno ruchem dłoni odźwiernego i szedł prosto ku krzesłu prezydenta. Brwi lorda Tedwena zbiegły się razem; z surową wyniosłością spojrzał na przybysza. — Sir Robercie! — zakrzyknął Grabiec, śmiało wzrok jego wytrzymując — sir Robercie, niegdyś władco i panie, zaprzestań słuchać śmiesznych bajań wschodniego omamiciela, bo doprawdy, że nie czas dzisiaj wyrzekać się wam. czegokolwiek ani szukać za światem szczęśliwości, gdy ona jest blisko... — Ktoś jest? — zapytał lord Tedwen krótko. — Ja jestem moc! Nie boże królestwo na mgłach. Wam przynoszą, nie o nieśmiertelności dusz ja wam... chcę prawić, ale wam daję królestwo wasze własne: nieśmiertelność rasy wielkich utwierdzam! Z drogi niechaj mi zejdą ci, co życiu chcą przeczyć. Pojrzał wyzywająco na Nyanatilokę, nie mając go za nic innego, jak za asketycznego pustelnika ze Wschodu, jakich ostatecznie w różnych czasach dość się po Europie włóczyło... Zdawało się, że czeka przede wszystkim na jakieś słowo z jego strony, aby go przed oczyma mędrców pognębić, ale Nyanatiloka nie objawiał wcale ochoty wdawania się w rozprawę. Uśmiechnął się tylko tajemniczo i ustąpił z mównicy, zajmując dawne miejsce swe obok Jacka. Więc Grabiec, na szemrania między zgromadzonymi, wcale nie zważając, wstąpił sam żywym i śmiałym, krokiem na podniesienie i zwrócił się twarzą wprost do mędrców, siedzących w szerokich stallach. — Nie proszę was nawet — zaczął — o głos, nie przepraszam, że samowolnie się tutaj wdarłem: niektórzy z zebranych znają mnie dobrze i wiedzą, że to, czego pragnę, aż nazbyt mnie usprawiedliwia... Na zgromadzenie mędrców przyszedłem, bo nie dość mi mówić z tym lub owym, nie dość tego lub owego pozyskać: chcę się zwrócić do was wszystkich, wszystkich mieć za sobą! — Mów pan do rzeczy i krótko — ozwał się przewodniczący, któremu ktoś szepnął tymczasem imię Grabca — nie mamy czasu do zbytku. Grabiec skłonił lekko głowę ku starcowi i jął wyłuszczać rzeczowo plan, z którym przyszedł do stowarzyszenia braci wiedzących. Głos jego miarowy, siłą woli powstrzymywany, płynął równo, ale znać było, że kipi pod nim niepokój najwyższy, niepokój człowieka drżącego o los swojego dzieła, któremu życie poświęcił. W chwilach kiedy przestawał mówić, aby powietrza W piersi zaczerpnąć, rozglądał się po sali ogromnej, śledząc okiem, jakie wrażenie słowa jego sprawiają, lecz ze spokojnych twarzy słuchaczy nie mógł wyczytać niczego. — Powiedziałem wam wszystko — zakończył wreszcie. — Wiecie już teraz, czego chcę: dajcież mi odpowiedź. Od was zależy zostać panami świata albo zginąć w zawierusze, która lada dzień się rozpęta, a może być jeno wichrem lecącym przed wschodzącym rydwanem waszej mocy. Cisza zaległa po tych słowach. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się powoli na twarz lorda Tedwena, który siedział milczący, z przymkniętymi powiekami i z lekkim uśmiechem na starczych pomarszczonych licach. Usta mu jeno czasem drgały nerwowo i dłoń na pulpicie wsparta kurczyła się mimowiednie... Zdało się, że w myśli przeżywa jeszcze raz swoje dzieje, że przypomina sobie cierniową drogę od szczytów władzy, dobrowolnie rzuconej, aż do stóp krzyża, skrytego zazdrośnie gdzieś w sercu — tak głęboko, aby go ostrze jego własnej myśli nawet naruszyć nie mogło... Tymczasem niecierpliwsi wśród zebranych, a zwłaszcza ci, co dawniej już porozumieli się z Grabcem i myśl jego za dobrą uznali, poczęli naprzód z rzadka, potem coraz śmielej na prezydenta nalegać, aby dał odpowiedź... Lord Tedwen powstał. Blady był teraz; przelotny rumieniec znikł z lic jego pergaminowych — spod brwi namarszczonych szeroko rozwartymi, stalowymi oczyma pojrzał po zgromadzonych. — Czego chcecie? — Czynu! — zakrzyknął. — Czynu! czynu! — zakrzyknięto chórem. — Jeden czyn nas może jeszcze zbawić! wyrwać z zaklętego koła naszej wiedzy! uwolnić od ciężaru naszej mądrości! — Czyn jeden jest tylko: w głębi ducha! Nie słuchano go już nawet. Otoczono wieńcem Grabca, dopytywano o szczegóły przygotowanej walki, rozwijano różne pomysły... Kilku tylko najstarszych i kilku najsmutniejszych skeptyków trzymało się na uboczu od tego zamieszania i rozgwaru. Jacek mimo woli pojrzał na Nyanatilokę. Siedział on spokojnie, ze złożonymi na piersiach rękoma, patrząc wytężonym okiem przed siebie... — Mów! odezwij się! Nyanatiloka wzruszył ramionami. — Nie pora. Z miłości jeno ku tobie dziś się tu odzywałem; teraz już nawet głosu mojego by nie usłyszano... Rzeczywiście hałas wzrastał. Dały się już słyszeć głosy nieprzyjazne, wprost przeciw Tedwenowi zwrócone; domagano się odeń natarczywie, aby zdanie swoje wypowiedział. Sir Robert stał jakiś czas nieporuszony. Dopiero gdy gwar zmieszanych głosów przycichł na chwilę, on powiódł spokojnym okiem wokoło, jak gdyby przeliczając tych, co nie brali udziału w powszechnym zamieszaniu. Niewielu ich znalazł i uśmiechnął się gorzko. — Czego chcecie ode mnie? — powtórzył. Grabiec zwrócił się doń. — Lordzie — rzekł — słyszałeś, com mówił, i widzisz, że wszyscy niemal odpowiadają chętnie memu wezwaniu... — Nie szedłem nigdy za większością... — Za sobą samym idź, lordzie! Byłeś niegdyś władcą, od wieków najpotężniejszym — zechciej nim stać się jeszcze i teraz... Lord Tedwen wyprostował się dumnie. — Gdybym był chciał, nie byłbym schodził stamtąd, gdzie byłem. Rzuciłem męty i wiry rzeczypospolitej, gdyż nazbyt była pospolita; nie czas mi teraz wpływać na nie na powrót! — Właśnie o to chodzi — rzucił popędliwie — aby od pospolitości zbawić świat... Starzec zaśmiał się. — Złudzenia! Jam to właśnie chciał uczynić i zbawić przynajmniej najlepszych, zawiązując przed pół wiekiem to bractwo; w arce z drzewa cedrowego zbawić chciałem myślących od powszechnego potopu, a widzę, że sami statek rąbiecie... — Wzniesiemy go na szczyt góry Ararat, skąd światu będzie rozkazywać! — Pójdziecie na dno! — To słowo twoje ostatnie, lordzie? — Tak. zwrócił się do rozproszonych po sali mędrców. — Kto z was jest ze mną? Ogromna większość poczęła się kupić około niego; przy lordzie Tedwenie pozostało kilku zaledwie... Jacek chciał wystąpić, lecz poczuł, że chwyta go i na miejscu z dala od obu obozów zatrzymuje silna ręka Nyanatiloki. — Słuchaj, patrz i — zrozum! Wyzywającą, dumną twarzą pojrzał na starca. — Widzisz? — Widzę — odparł lord Tedwen i wziąwszy oburącz księgę złotą, w której zapisane były imiona wszystkich członków braci wiedzących, rozdarł ją przed oczyma zgromadzonych. Category:Stara Ziemia